


If I Sing Hallelujah

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: He felt like a dragon, alone in a tower after the cursed princess was finally rescued. A dragon with a burning fire and no purpose.Only his princess didn’t get rescued, he sacrificed himself, like an asshole. A beautiful, caring, loving, brilliant, asshole.\\After the events of the Oculus, Mick and Barry must learn to deal without their lover.//





	If I Sing Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> So most of the legends aren't portrayed favorably in this story but it's not really on purpose. I love almost all of the Legends (with the exception of Carter). 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Temporary (Canon) Character Death, Drinking as a coping mechanism, self-hatred (brief)

Mick was angry.

He felt like a fire was resting in his belly, flickering up and tickling his heart. His hands have been clenched for days, ready to swing at anyone or anything that made him even angrier. That got in his way.

Mick was also sad.

While his stomach was in flames, his brain and veins felt like they were filled with ice.

He felt like a dragon, alone in a tower after the cursed princess was finally rescued. A dragon with a burning fire and no purpose.

Only his princess didn’t get rescued, he sacrificed himself, like an asshole. A beautiful, caring, loving, brilliant, asshole.

Mick let out another growl and took another large swig of the gross beer he had Gideon whip up.

It’s been nearly a week since his Leonard went and got himself killed and no one had checked on him. He heard the crew every once and a while, talking about how what few brains cell he had died with Leonard. They thought he couldn’t hear them, but he could, and it only made the flames in his stomach grow even hotter.

They don’t understand because they didn’t know them well enough. Leonard was more than just his friend and his partner. He was his husband.

And now he’s gone.

And Mick’s alone again. 

Mick Rory, for the first time in 30 years, doesn’t have Leonard Snart by his side.

Mick Rory, without Leonard Snart, would have to go home and explain to Barry Allen why he was coming home without their lover. 

Mick Rory would have to explain to Barry Allen, that Leonard Snart blew himself up so Mick could live, like that was ever a fair trade. 

He took another swig of his beer, ignoring the icy tear that fell down his too warm cheek. 

It’s not like anyone was there to see it.

~*~  
Mick figured that eventually the team would realize that he needed help.

He figured they would call Lisa and have her take him home, time jumping far away so they didn’t have to outright tell him he wasn’t welcome without Leonard.

When the door to his room finally opened 2 weeks after Leonard died, he expected to feel Lisa’s small hands clutching his wrists.

What he didn’t expect was Barry Allen. 

The fact that he wasn’t outright crying meant that the team hadn’t told him about Len (he wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not).

“Mickey?” He asked in a quiet voice, clearly concerned about the sheer amount of beer bottles scattered around the room. “I hadn’t heard from you or Lenny in a while, so I had Cisco breach me over.” He moved closer slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal because, and perhaps he was. “What’s going on?” 

Mick refused to meet his eyes for a moment or two. It wasn’t until Barry crouched in front of him that their eyes locked. “Doll.” He nearly whimpered.

Barry’s face changed into one of anguish, which broke Mick’s heart even more. “No.”

“Doll.” Mick tried again. 

“He can’t b-be.” Barry’s eyes leaked. 

“He’s gone, Red. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Mick said, opening arms for Barry, who crumbled into him.

“He promised. You promised you’d both come back alive!” He sobbed, banging his fists weakly against Mick’s chest. “He can’t be.”

“He did it to save me.” Mick admitted, so quiet that Barry almost didn’t hear him.

“What?”

“He sacrificed himself to save me. I didn’t know he was going to-” Mick gulped and pulled back to look into Barry’s eyes. “This is my fault. I killed him.”

Barry cupped his face in his palms. “No, no, Mickey, he made his decision. He wanted to save the man he and I both loved. He just wanted you to come home to me.”

“But didn’t he know what it would do to me? To us?” Mick exclaimed, standing up. “I can’t look in the mirror. I’ve been avoiding you for two weeks because I didn’t know-”

He took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Barry’s eyes. “I didn’t know how I could look you in the eyes and tell you the man we loved died and left you alone with me. How could he think I deserved to live and he didn’t?” 

“Mickey-”

“He should have lived. He should be the one comforting you! He’s better at this. He’s better at everything.” Mick collapsed into Barry’s arms. “How could he expect me to live without him? How could he do that to us?”

“Shh, Mickey. We’ll be okay. Why don’t we go home? You’ve explored enough of time and space, haven’t you?” Barry said softly. 

“No. Lenny sacrificed himself to save the team.” Mick shook his head, standing up on his own but not leaving Barry’s arms. “Doesn’t matter that they treat me like shit, he would want me to stay, keep protecting them. Plus Ray and Jax ain’t so bad. Hell, I only really have problems with Rip and Carter. Maybe Stein, too, but that mostly because we’re both grouchy.”

Barry’s face went blank. “What do you mean they treat you like shit?”

Mick felt like someone had sucked the energy out of him. He just wanted to sleep, maybe wake up in the morning. “Barry, can I sleep now?”

Barry’s face softened, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Mickey. Let’s get you to bed.”

Barry speed-cleaned the room before leading Mick to his bed, letting him collapse into it. Once Mick had passed out, Barry pulled the blanket over his wide, scarred shoulders and stalked out of the room. 

“Gideon?” He said once he was out of the room. 

“Yes, Mr. Allen?” The AI replied.

“Gather the team.” He growled. “Now.”

“Right away, sir.” 

He went to the bridge and sat in the Captain’s chair, taking all of his energy not to snap the arm rests.

“Mr. Allen.” Rip said, his voice grating on Barry’s last nerve. “I understand you created most of this technology, but you are still a guest. You can’t just summon us.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rip.” Barry glared at the Englishman, looking at the rest of the team behind him.

“Woah, Barry! What’s gotten into-” Ray said, but Barry cut him off.

“All of you, hush!” He shrieked. “I am beyond furious at all of you right now. I can’t even look at you.”

“You can’t just come on this ship and spout judgment, Flash.” Carter growled. “We’ve had a rough few weeks.”

Barry saw red. He flashed in front of Carter. Kendra shrieked, fearing he would hurt her ‘soulmate.’

“You’ve had a rough couple of weeks, Carter?” He asked, his voice so cold Len would have been impressed. “Did you just lose your husband?”

“You and Snart? Shit, Bar, we didn’t know-” Sara began, but Barry cut her off with a glare. 

“For a time ship full of smart people, all of you sure are idiots.” Barry rolled his eyes. “So blinded by your preconceived notions.”

“He’s talking about Mick.” Ray said quietly. “Mick and Leonard were married.”

“That’s right.” Barry snarled. “And you lot left him to suffer alone for two weeks? You didn’t even call me?”

“Why would we call you?” Carter asked, annoyance clear in his voice. 

“Because he’s their boyfriend, you arrogant birdbrain!” Jax nearly screamed. “Me and Ray begged you all to help him, let us call someone and you ignored us. Claimed he was too stupid to feel pain.’

“You said what?” Barry was fuming but forced himself to calm down. He mimicked Len’s Captain Cold voice. “I’m taking Mick home and you all are going to rethink if you’re capable of being heroes or if actually being decent is too much work.”

He walked towards Mick’s room, not sparing the rest of the team a second glance, even though they were all trying to speak. He was almost out of the room when he turned to look at Jax and Ray. “Thank you. You two were always so kind to both of them. They spoke highly of you.”

Ray and Jax gave him a smile small before they looked back at their feet. 

“They both spoke highly of all of you, but it appears to me that you’re all on some collective bullshit.” Barry said, addressing the rest of the team again. “Mick and Len believed in you, thought you were good people. So fucking act like it.” 

He nearly growled the last sentence, turning on his heels and going back to Mick’s room. He used his speed to pack everything up. He called Cisco, so he could take them home. He carried Mick, though the older man didn’t stir. 

He had Cisco breach them right to Barry’s apartment. He was too tired to deal with everyone at STAR. He promised Cisco he would speak to them in the morning, he just really need to be alone with Mick.

As soon as he was in bed, curling up next to Mick, he fell asleep. 

Not that he was asleep for long.

It felt like only a few minutes passed before he sat up in bed, a scream tearing its way through his throat. His breathing was ragged and quick and shallow. Mick was already up, stare empty. However, when he heard Barry, he snapped out of it, cooing at the younger man.

“Shh, Barry. C’mon. You’re okay, love.” He cooed. “Breath for me, Doll.”

Barry curled in Mick’s chest, tears soaking Mick’s sleepshirt. “It’s my fault, Mickey.” 

Mick snaked his arms around Barry’s torso. “No, Barry. It’s not.”

“But, I kept telling him there was good in him.” Barry sobbed. “He told me that he was going on the Waverider to prove it. If I had kept my mouth shut, he’d still be here!”

Mick laid down, taking Barry with him. “That doesn’t mean it’s your fault, Barry, please. Just sleep.” 

Barry cried for a while long before passing out, his fists still clenching onto Mick’s shirt. 

Mick kissed his forehead, content to lay next to him, even though his mind was in the Vanishing Point, watching his husband disappear into a burning blue light. 

By the grace of god, Mick eventually got back to sleep and neither he nor Barry woke up again. 

It was nearly ten AM when the pair finally opened their eyes, sun streaming in through the blinds. 

“We should get up and eat. I’m sure you haven’t eaten in a few days.” Barry said, his voice rough and quiet. 

Mick grunted in agreement. He pulled the blankets back and slid out of bed, following Barry out of the room. They moved in a haze, making breakfast in silence. They ate in silence though they had their hands intertwined and resting on the table.

Once they were done, they moved to the bedroom, changing into sweats and sweatshirts so they could go to STAR to talk with the rest of the team. Both of them avoided Len’s corner in the closet, staring anywhere but at the spare blue parka and a sea of black clothing.

Once they were dressed, Barry flashed them over to STAR. Harry, Cisco, Iris, Joe, Lisa, and Caitlin were already waiting for them, sitting around the Cortex. They jumped up when they saw the two approach. 

“Barry!” Iris said, coming to wrap him a hug, which he flinched away from. “Barry?” 

Lisa regarding at Mick and Barry, taking in their tired looks and puffy eyes. “No.” 

“Lisa…” Barry began but Lisa cut him off.

“He can’t be.” She whimpered.

“W-what’s going on?” Caitlin looked at Barry and Mick.

“Lenny,” Mick began, his voice gruff and low. “He’s gone.”

Lisa broke down into tears, running into Barry’s arms. 

The rest of the room was stunned into silence, though Barry could tell that Caitlin was tearing up.

“What happened?” Caitlin asked, her voice broken.

“He gave his life to save mine and the rest of the Legends.” Mick responded, wrapping his arms around Barry and Lisa. “And the rest of the world.”

“So, he died a hero?” Iris said, hoping it would help, but it had the opposite effect.

“It didn’t have to die a hero!” Lisa shrieked, pulling away from Mick and Barry. “He could have stayed alive instead of being a self-sacrificing asshat!” 

Barry pulled Lisa back into his arms. “Shh, Lis. I know it hurts but Lenny wouldn’t want this. Let’s do what we do best and save the world. For Lenny.” 

Lisa cried into the crook of Barry’s neck. “He protected me our whole life. I never got to repay the favor.”

Mick rubbed her back. “I know, Lisa. I know, but we’ll be okay. We’ll keep going.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, love. But we’ll figure it out.”

~*~  
The next few weeks moved by in a haze. They saved the city, Barry went to work at CCPD, Mick pretended to plan heists (because he could never carry out a heist without Len) and Lisa controlled the Rogues. 

Mick and Barry spent every night curled up in their too big bed, talking about Lenny, the good and the bad. Eventually, Mick opens up about his time as Chronos, how he threatened Lisa, beat Lenny. Even when Mick learns from the team that he was being mind control for all of it, he still felt an all-consuming guilt.

But they deal, they hold each other, and they try to move on (but they know they probably never will).

Most nights, one of them wakes up in tears, thrashing and screaming for a man that can no longer soothe them. 

Everyone notices how tired and thin Barry looks. People are worried for how little Mick has been sleeping.

But no one says anything to them. 

That is, until, they must.

Mick is at Saints and Sinners, taking care of some business (Lisa produced a will that Len made before they left for the Waverider, which made Barry and Mick think Len knew something would go wrong. Regardless, Mick now owns Saints, an ice cream shop and an apartment complex.) when he got the call from Iris.

“Mick.” Iris said, her voice frantic and rough. “Please, Barry. He- STAR, hurry.” 

Mick didn’t answer. Instead, he pocketed his phone and sprinted out to his car. He broke almost every law as he sped to STAR. He ran into the Cortex, breathing unsteady. “What’s going on?” 

Joe looked at him, eyes filled with tears. “Barry, um.”

“No.” 

Joe’s eyes widened. “No, he’s not dead. He got into a fight with a meta. He’s in a coma.”

Mick deflated, grabbing onto the wall to support himself. “Is he going to wake up?” 

Joe’s face tightened. “I-I don’t know. He got banged up pretty bad.” 

Mick sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Can I go sit with him?” 

Joe nodded and motions to Medbay. “Go ahead. I think Caitlin is just taking his vitals.”

“Where’s everybody else?”

“Iris, Cisco and Lisa went to go get coffee. I think they just needed some air.” Joe explained.

Mick nodded before heading to the Medbay. He walked in, and gave a tight smile to Caitlin, who nodded at him.

“What do we know, Doc Snow?” Mick asked, sitting by Barry’s side, taking his still hand in his. 

“Physically, he’s banged up but not in any immediate danger.” Caitlin explained, adjusting the oxygen mask on Barry’s face. “The main issue is the coma. I think is has to do with the meta that whammied him.”

“You think he’s trapped in his own mind?” Mick asked, stroking Barry’s knuckles with his thumb.

Caitlin shrugged. “Unfortunately, your guess is good as mine.” 

“What about the Speed Force?” Mick suggested. “What if it’s in defense mode? It needs Barry to survive so it can thrive, doesn’t it?”

Caitlin thought for a moment. “That’s actually a good idea. I’ll see if Cisco can vibe into it again.”

Mick stopped her. “If you’re sending someone in, it’s going to be me.” 

Caitlin nodded once more before leaving the room.

Mick glued his eyes to Barry’s face. He distracted himself by counting the number of moles on Barry’s bare torso. Mick wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there, but after a while Cisco came into the room. He sat down in the chair next to him but didn’t speak right away.

“Mick?” He said eventually. “If you’re ready, I can vibe you into the Speed Force now.”

Mick squeezed Barry’s hand once more before he nodded. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead before he put his hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

Mick closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in a lightning storm. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the telltale streak of red and yellow. He waited a few moments before the storm subsided, revealing the safe house that Mick, Len and Barry lived in when they first got together. He turned around to see Eddie Thawne, or at least the Speed Force wearing Eddie’s face. 

“Hello, Mr. Rory.” It said, speaking with what sounded like a million voices. “We’re guessing you are here for Barry Allen.”

Mick nodded. “I am. You gonna stop me or are you gonna let him come home?”

The Speed Force smiled, Eddie’s stupid lopsided grin. “Of course, we’ll let him leave.”

“So, where is he?” 

“You cannot leave just yet, Mr. Rory.” The Speed Force replied. “You and Mr. Allen must learn something first.” 

“Learn what?” Mick asked.

The Speed Force just smiled again. “You will learn, just go through the motions.”

“Yeah, all right. Where should I start?” 

“Mickey?” a familiar voice asked behind him. “Is that really you?” 

Mick spun around to see Barry, dressed in Len’s pajama bottoms and one of Mick’s sweatshirts. He looked exhausted, his hair messy and eyes drooping.

“Yeah, Red. It’s me. Cisco vibed me here.” 

“Can you take me home?” Barry’s face lit up. “I tried to leave a few times, but it keeps putting me back in my memories.” He explained, gesturing to his current attire.

Mick frowned and shook his head. “The Speed Force is being cryptic, but it’s claiming with need to learn something first.”

“What do we need to learn?”

Mick rolled his eyes and shot Barry a small smile. “What part of cryptic did you not hear, Red? We have to figure that out on our own.”

Barry’s eyes crackled with electricity, a determined look on his face. “Let’s do it.”

The scene around them changed, the walls falling way to reveal a cemetery. The sky was clear, and the sun was blazing.

“This is where my mom and dad are buried.” Barry said, realization dawning on him. “But it can’t be about them, I already learned that I needed to let them go.”

They looked around for a moment before a blue butterfly got their eye. Mick and Barry shared a look before following it. After a moment, they came upon a few graves, Nora Allen, Henry Allen and-

“Leonard Rory-Allen.” Mick breathed out, tears pooling in his eyes.

“So, this is about Len? The Speed Force wants me to move on from Lenny?” Barry said, his voice monotone. “Well that’s not going to happen.”

“Now, Now, Barry Allen.” A million voices, this time speaking from the mouth of Barry’s mother. “We do not want you to move on.”

“So, what do you want?” 

The Speed Force did not speak again, only smiled and pointed to the blue butterfly that was flying away. 

Barry groaned in frustration but, hand in hand in Mick, followed the insect. 

Again, the scene shifted. This time, they were in a dark, smoky room. Sitting at the bar, looking completely out of place, was Oliver Queen in a nice suit.

“Do you two know where we are?” The Speed Force said through the archer’s mouth. 

Mick nodded. “Saints.”

“That’s right. Now, play along.” It said before disappearing.

“What do you think it meant by play along?” Barry asked. “I don’t think I-”

Barry was cut off by the door swinging open. Mick and Barry whipped around, only to freeze when they saw just who it was.

“Barry, Mickey.” Len whined. “Did you start our date with out me?” 

The pair didn’t know how to respond right away, which only made Len pout even more, plopping down in the seat across from them.

Barry and Mick wracked their brain, trying to remember what they had said the first time this happened. 

“No, Lenny.” Barry finally said, smiling at the memory. “We just knew you would want to make that dramatic ass entrance, so we came a little early. 

“You know I can’t do anything without the dramatics.” Len replied, an easy smirk on his face. “I’ll probably die in the most dramatic way. OH! Maybe I’ll even come back from the dead a couple of times, just so I can make the perfect dramatic entrance.”

“Shut up and drink your cocktail, Lenny. We’ve got places to be.” Mick snarked back. “Crimes to commit.”

Len rolled his eyes but did as he was told. “Whatever, you’d miss me and my dramatics.”

With that, the scene shifted. Lenny was gone, and they sat in an empty CCPD. The only other person in the room was Captain David Singh and, based on the cycle of using the people Barry looked up to as mouthpieces, it was actually the Speed Force (The creepy smile also gave it away).

“Good job playing along.” The Speed Force said, reaching its hand out so the butterfly could land. “How did it feel to see Leonard again?” 

“Why are you doing this?” Barry screamed. “What does this accomplish?!”

“We are simply using your memories to help you come to terms-”

“With the fact that our boyfriend is dead?” Barry growled. “I know that! And showing him to me isn’t going to change the fact!”

“We simply want you to get reacquainted with Leonard.” The Speed Voice replied, million voices as calm as ever. “You’re almost done, Flash. You and Mick Rory can soon go home.”

“But it hurts.” Barry said, voice quiet and broken this time. “Seeing him, or my memories of him, alive makes every fiber of fiber of my being ache.” 

“The ache will soon recede.” It said. It moved its hand, so the butterfly could fly away before disappearing again.

The scene changed into one Barry didn’t recognize, but Mick did. 

“No.” He whispered.

Barry looked at him, worry clear in his face. “What is this place, Mickey?”

“My old friend, forgive me.” Leonard’s voice said. 

Mick and Barry turned just in time to see Leonard knock out another version of Mick and take his place. Sara rushed to scoop up Mick, before pressing a kiss to Len’s lips, which caused him to flinch away. The Oculus started to shake and soon the Time Masters rushed in, screaming at Leonard to stop.

“Mickey, Scarlet, I’ll see you soon.” He whispered, before his face changed into something crueler, closer to his Captain Cold smirk. “There are no strings on me.” He snarled before the Oculus exploded, vaporizing everything around them.

Their surrounding fading away again, only this time, another one did not materialize. Instead, the pair stood, tears running down their faces, in the middle of a mess of glowing blue and yellow lightning. At the center, however, was the biggest surprise. 

“We told you we wanted to help you.” The Speed Force said, this time wearing a face that Mick and Barry had only seen in pictures, Len’s mother, Elizabeth.

The pair hardly paid her any attention, turning to look back at Len, tangled up in some lightning, looking as if he was resting peacefully. The biggest shock, however, was the bright-blue butterfly resting on his cheek. It was now that the pair realized the insect was the same glowing blue as the Oculus.

“Wh-How?” Mick breathed.

The Speed Force laughed. “The Oculus, like us, is a living thing. It knew that, to survive, it had to pick a host.”

“So, it’s possessing Len?” Mick said, stress levels rising.

The Speed Force shook Elizabeth’s head, braids flowing behind her. “Not quite. The Oculus did not like the Time Masters. It believed they were doing no good. So, they were happy that Leonard Snart freed them.

“To thank him, they saved him, merged with his body. We do not know what powers he will possess, but it will be a symbiotic relationship.”

“Can we take him home?” Barry asked, terrified of the answer. “Can Cisco vibe us out of here?”

The Speed Force nodded. “The Oculus and The Speed Force will allow it.”

“Thank you.” Barry cried. “Thank you so much.”

The Speed Force nodded before disappearing.

Slowly, Mick and Barry approached Len’s sleeping form. Barry pulled gently at the lightning until it fell away like cut ropes. 

Len’s eyes snapped open. “Scarlet? Mickey? What’s going on?”

“We’re taking you home, boss. Just hold on.” Mick said, pressing the alert button so Cisco could come a get them. 

Cisco appeared, a few seconds later, and held out his hand for Mick. 

The larger man scooped up Len before turning to Barry. “Will you wake up on your own?” 

Barry nodded. “I think so. Take care of him until I wake up, okay, Mickey?”

“Don’t keep us waiting too long, Scarlet.” Len said, voice quiet and rough from disuse. 

Barry laughed slightly, tears in his eyes. “Like you’re one to talk, asshole. It’s been 3 months.” 

Len’s eyes widened but he didn’t respond. Mick took Cisco’s hand and the three disappeared, back in the real world. 

Barry closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again, he saw the bright, white ceiling of STAR. He turned his head to the side, (slowly, he was still in pain) seeing all of Team Flash looking rather worried. He made a sound and Caitlin ran to him.

“Oh, thank god, you’re awake. Cisco and Mick haven’t returned yet but I’m sure they will soon.” Caitlin said quickly, checking all his vitals. 

“Ramon probably breached them to the wrong place. Idiot.” Harry said gruffly, but his voice was clearly fond. 

A breach suddenly appeared in the center of the room. Cisco stepped out, followed by Mick, who was holding an unconscious Len. 

“Is that-”

“Lenny?!” Lisa shrieked, looking between her brother and Barry. “How?”

“Long story short, the Oculus kept him alive, in the Speed Force, so it could also thrive.” Mick said, placing Mick on the empty bed next to Barry. 

“So, he’s going to have some sick ass time powers?” Cisco asked, wrapping his arms around a sobbing Lisa. 

Barry laughed, sitting up in his bed. “Probably.”

Caitlin moved to Len, checking his vitals and hooking him up to a variety of machines. “He should wake up shortly. He’s not in a coma, his brain activity suggests he’s only dreaming.”

Barry and Mick both let out a sigh in relief. They linked their hands, Barry holding on for dear life.

Mick pressed a kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Can we have the room? Lisa, we’ll get you as soon as he wakes up but…”

Barry swallows, tears in his eyes. “We saw a lot in the Speed Force and it’s really getting to me.”

Lisa nodded, kissing them both on the cheek. “Of course, dear. Why don’t we go and pick up some coffee? We’ll be back in an hour.” She led the rest of them out of the room and off to Jitters, though Caitlin stayed in the Cortex in case there was an emergency.

“Are you okay, doll?” Mick asked once they had the room to themselves. 

Barry’s tears spilled out of his eyes. “Watching him die, even though I know he’s alive, hurt like hell.” He looked at Len’s sleeping form, then met eyes with Mick. “And I’m sorry you had to experience that.”

“I might fight him when he wakes up.” Mick replied, pressing a kiss to Barry’s lips.

“Please don’t fight me.” A quiet voice said.

Mick and Barry separated to look over at the bed next to them. Len looked exhausted, but he was awake and smiling. 

“Lenny.” Barry breathed, hopping out of his hospital bed and sitting on the edge of Len’s, ignoring all of Mick’s protests.

“Swear to God, you two idiots like to cause me stress.” Mick grumbled, but his face showed that he was happy to see them both awake and smiling. 

Len sat up slowly, clearly still a little out of it. “So, you thought I was dead for three months.”

Mick nodded wordlessly.

“Shit. I’m sorry, did the Legends-”

Barry let out a growl. “Besides Ray and Jax, all of the Legends are on my shit list. They treated Mick horribly.” 

“I love when you get all defensive, Doll.” Mick laughed, petting Barry’s hair. “Plus, half the reason you don’t like Sara is because she kissed Lenny at the Vanishing Point. 

“That’s irrelevant.” Barry pouted.

“Sure, it is, Scarlet.”

~*~  
After a few more tearful reunions and a little more observation, Len was free to go home. The three crawled into their bed at Barry’s apartment, smiles on their faces. 

“Lenny, you’re not allowed to scare us like that again.” Barry said after a while, clinging to Len like a koala. “Mick and I were lost without you.”

Len smiled, linking his hand with Mick, resting their linked hands on Barry’s hip. “I’ll do my best, Scarlet. I love you and Mick so much.”

“I love you both.” Mick said. “You both keep me sane.”

“You make me slow down and I love you both for it.” Barry smiled, before snuggling into Len’s chest and falling asleep.

Somewhere (or maybe it was everywhere), the Oculus and the Speed Force stood together, grinning widely at their favorite humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Belief' performed by Ben Fankhauser. 
> 
> Thank you to Kala for being my cheerleader!


End file.
